


Being Between Beasts

by cantstopreadingfanfictions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Protective Remus Lupin, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantstopreadingfanfictions/pseuds/cantstopreadingfanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left to survive a cold rainy night at Dursley's backyard, Harry is saved by Remus Lupin. Raised by a pack of werewolves and isolated from human-kind for most of his life, can harry re-integrate with a new society when he enters Hogwarts? Does he even want to when he can only remember pain & starvation from his past encounters? .. (Plotline adopted from 'Luna Bass' on FF.net) .. HP/DM eventually..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRELUDE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy. All criticisms are accepted but please keep it healthy and remember that I am new in writing stories. Okay then...go give it a go...
> 
> Also, I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.

_31 st july, 1984_

 

“Boy! Get up. What’s taking you so long?” Aunt Petunia shouted from outside Harry’s cupboard.

It wasn’t that Harry was asleep. In fact, he wasn’t able to sleep all night. And it wasn’t just because he hadn’t eaten since past 3 days causing his stomach to cramp badly. It was his birthday and he was a full 4 years old now and he had been wondering since morning if the Dursleys would remember. When Dudley turned 4 last month, he had a big party which all his friends from playschool attended. Harry didn’t go to play school of course. Uncle Vernon says he isn’t going to spend a single extra penny that necessary to keeps an unwanted freak like him alive, and anyways why would scum bags like him need any studying when all the are good for is cleaning and cooking. Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers to keep him alive at all. “Boy!” Harry is pulled out of his reverie when uncle Vernon opens the cupboard door and pulls him out by his over large shirt collar and drops him on his knees. “Ouch!” Harry didn’t mean to make any sound. He didn’t. But it hurt him bad when uncle Vernon pulled him down. “First you don’t answer your aunt who has been wasting her time trying to wake your tardy arse up and now you have the guts to make noise in my house? I think you need a reminder about the rules that you are supposed to follow in here,” barked uncle Vernon while removing his belt. “Get down on your hand and knees like the dog you are and show me your tardy arse, it needs some waking up.” Harry whimpered but did as he was told. He always hoped that someone would come and save him from this hell hole. He wanted his parents. But Uncle Vernon says that they were good-for-nothing drunks who died in a car crash. Harry wishes he had died too…at least them he would be with people who loved him.

“This should teach you some lesson” was all uncle Vernon said before he started raining blows after blows on little Harry’s arse.

After about 10 hits, uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by his hair and threw him in the backyard. Tying Harry’s hands with a post such that he had no other option but to sit on his brutally abused arse, uncle Vernon said that he, aunt Petunia and Dudley are going out and won’t be back until next morning. “Enjoy our stay” he said laughing maniacally and entered the house again. Harry was a sobbing mess. “Happy birthday to me” was all he was able to manage before darkness started to take over. Distantly he heard the main door being shut but he could not be sure of anything anymore and gave in to the overbearing darkness.


	2. THE-BOY-WHO-WENT-MISSING

_1988_

 

"Uncle Moony!” Remus heard Harry scream and he started walking towards the voice. It was full moon yesterday and he had heard rumors that Greyback attacked his latest victim in Horizont Alley. That is where they were, searching for yet another innocent victim whom Remus could help by including them in his pack. Greyback enjoys turning children into werewolves. Remus knows this very well since he was one of his victims. When the Marauders were in Hogwarts, Remus realized that he must not be the only young werewolf who wanted to live a decent life, life away from darkness, life where they could still behave normal. He had wanted to gather such fledglings and form his own little pack. He got to work as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts. It has been almost 9 years since he started gathering Greyback’s victims and his pack now consists of 24 people including him and Harry.

“Fast uncle Moony, he’s here! He’s here!” Harry’s excitement was clear in his voice. Remus knew it was only because this was the first time Harry accompanied Remus in such an excursion. Although Harry was a great werewolf sympathizer, he always kept on saying that he disliked the fact that their pack kept on increasing by number every year and absolutely hated the ‘bad werewolf’. Remus reached where Harry was and saw the scene unfold in front of him. A boy who looked about Harry’s age lay on one of the house porches covered in blood. One of his hands were at an old angle and Remus was sure it was broken. He had a large chunk of flesh torn out of one of his legs. A woman was sobbing over the fallen body and a man was trying to dislodge the woman from the boy.

“Come on Joanna we need to take him to St. Mungo’s as soon as possible.” Remus and Harry could hear the man say. The woman did not seem to hear him. “He’s dying Rob, my baby is dying,” she continued crying hysterically. “Wake up Ethan, wake up!”

Remus quickly removed a mixture of powdered silver and dittany and hurried towards the broken family with Harry hot on his heels.

The man, Rob, noticed the approaching couple first. “Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?” he demanded standing.

“Please, I can help your son if you’ll let me. My name is Remus Lupin and this is Harry. I have something that will seal the wound and allow him to live,” said Remus, holding out the mixture in front of him. “It is completely harmless and I swear to you it will help.”

Hearing this, the woman, Joanna, broke out of her anxiety. Eyes red and body shaking, she looked at Remus and pleaded, “Please help him if you can.”

“Joanna…” “No! Rob. Let him. We can use all the help we can get. Can’t you see his condition? My poor baby is about to die!” Joanna cut Rob in the middle of whatever he was about to say.

Remus sat next to the unconscious boy and applied the mixture to his still-fresh bite carefully. Ethan started whimpering in his state but the effect of the mixture was instantaneous. The bite sealed off immediately leaving a thin scar behind.

“I’ll fix his arm now” Remus removed his wand and said the incantation.

Ethan’s breath evened out eventually. Seeing this, both parents relaxed considerably. Rob picked him up bridal style and brought him to the living room. Joanna followed inviting Remus and Harry inside.

“No thank you. We should be on our way now. This is some blood-replenishing potion. Give it to Ethan when he wakes up. We will be back in a few hours to check on him. I am sure you have many doubts but Ethan needs you now. We will talk later,” said Remus removing a vile from his robe pocket.

“We can’t thank you enough for what you have done. We still haven’t introduced ourselves to you. I am Rob Foster and this is my wife Joanna,” Rob said coming back to where the others were standing. “The Fosters owe you a debt.”

“No please, you don’t have to do that. We’ll be back in a few hours. You guys should rest too. Merlin knows you need it. We’ll see you later,” with that Remus took Harry’s hand and turned around.

As they were walking back, Harry, who was silent through the whole ordeal spoke up. “We are giving them time to come to terms with what happened to Ethan before we fill their plate with more grief, aren’t we uncle Moony?”

Remus looked down at Harry and wondered when he had grown so much. He still remembered the day he had gone to wish harry on his birthday four years ago. Dumbledore had forbid him to do so saying it would be suspicious to Harry but Remus had his doubts in the old man ever since he did not help Sirius during his arrest. He was sure Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was the Potters’ secret keeper. So he had gone to the Dursleys on Harry’s fourth birthday hoping he was not crashing any party which the Dursleys must be throwing him. Instead, what Remus had found was appalling to say the least. Tied to a post in the backyard was Harry, unconscious. Starvation and abuse had been evident on his body. Remus had made a decision then and there and had untied Harry. He had picked the ridiculously small body for a four year old in his hands and had apparited on the spot. The shy little boy that he had had to face for next few months had turned intelligent at some point.

“Why, yes Harry. It is not right to ask someone to make life-altering decisions when they are distressed with grief. We need to give them some time. Were you to go to Hogwarts, Ravenclaw could be a good choice for you,” he mused.

“Are all wizards and witches so whiny and fearful?”

“Or perhaps Slytherin…”

“Oh please uncle Moony!” Harry scoffed. “I would be a Gryffindor like you and mom and dad and uncle Siri. And anyways, how can I even go to Hogwarts. Aren’t I the Boy-Who-Went-Missing or something? I read the Prophet you know. They are still searching for me, aren’t they? Isn’t that why you never mentioned my surname to the Fosters?”

That was true. The wizarding world was still looking for Harry. Apparently, when Mrs. Figg could not see Harry for two continuous weeks, she reported to Dumbledore. When he went there to check, he was informed that Harry ran away from the house and never returned. The Daily Prophet had gotten a wind of this and had made a huge havoc.

Remus smiled at Harry saying, “You are absolutely correct. However, do not worry about it. I will not let anything harm you. You are like a son to me and neither the Daily Prophet nor Dumbledore can change that. Now go ahead to the rest of the pack. I need to go and refill my stock of the mixture I just used as well as blood-replenishing potion.”

“Yes uncle Moony. And you are like a father to me. I love you.”

“I love you too pup. Now move along” Remus waited to see Harry run a little while. His mind was still occupied with the thoughts on Ethan. If he joined the pack, he would be the newest and youngest member there. Hopefully, Harry will ease some of his discomforts and help him become a part of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? How is it going so far?


	3. SPOTTED

_1991_

 

“Hey! Wait up! Don’t leave me behind.” Harry heard a voice call from somewhere behind him. He can guess the owner of the voice anywhere. It was his best friend Ethan.

They became friends three years ago and have not left each other’s company since then.

It was difficult in the beginning. It always is with a new fledgling. They are always scared in the beginning. They often turn angry after a while. Angry and vengeful. This is where Uncle Moony tries to help them most. He says that the purpose of this pack is to stay together like a family and try to live a life as normal as possible. Uncle says that vengeance is not something the pack was formed for and therefore he tries to subdue as many new victims as he can. Some do go astray and leave the pack but most of them follow what Uncle Moony says.

The ones who leave cant betray the pack’s secrets because they make an unbreakable vow before meeting with the other members. Also, the house is under fidelius charm with Uncle Moony as their secret keeper. He had explained Harry about the safety precautions few years ago when yet another member and left the pack after having a huge fight between himself and Uncle Moony, and Harry was worried about the safety of the others. Uncle had also explained that they have a couple of other safe houses. Two of the eldest pack members; Stewart, 23 and Otto, 21; who inherited their house offered them to become safe houses. Only Moony and one other oldest member; Amanda, 20; know where they are.

“It will be your fault if you are left behind. Who told you to get into a fight with Brevis?” Harry turned around and glared at his best friend. “Hurry up you kids. We need to finish our errands before Diagon Alley starts getting crowded,” Uncle Moony spoke from a few feet away, checking his pocket watch.

Harry, Ethan, Uncle Moony and another girl named Gina who joined the pack last year were going to Diagon Alley. Harry was extremely excited. Not because he was going to Diagon Alley, because he has been there a few times now. His hair covers his scar on his forehead so people do not recognize him as Harry Potter. If he has to introduce himself, he usually does it as Harry Evans. No, the reason he was excited was that he was about to get a wand. His first wand.

Gina had turned eleven, three months ago; Harry’s eleventh birthday was tomorrow and Ethan would turn eleven next month. Although the kids in the pack do not go to Hogwarts, Uncle Moony home-schools them. All the kids between the ages 9 and 11 learn theory aspects of magic including history of magic and muggle studies.

When they turn 11, they receive their wands and start with the practical training. Uncle Moony teaches them Defence against Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Stewart, who works for a potions master in exchange of wolfsbane, teaches Potions. The house has a small potions lab. Otto works in a greenhouse and hence teaches Herbology. Amanda has always had a knack for Charms; hence, she is the one teaching that particular class. Since none of them have any advance knowledge in any subject, except for Uncle Moony, who is the only one who has studied at Hogwarts, these classes end around the time the kids turn 15.

All members who have come to age work in the Wizarding world, since none of them are aware of the fact that they are werewolves. However, because they do not have their N.E.W.T.s, they usually work as assistants in shops and gain experience. Kids between the age of 15 and 17 generally work part-time in muggle shops and take advance defence classes from Uncle Moony.

At his comment, a chorus of “Yes Remus” and “Yes Uncle Moony” were uttered. 

All four reached the fireplace and one by one, they started flooing themselves to Diagon Alley. The place was exactly as it was when Harry had visited last time. There were not many people on the street yet, but Harry knew this would change in a couple of hours. They need to be out of here before that happens. Harry might be able to go in public without recognition, but it is not safe to be in a crowded area for too long. “We have to go to Gringotts first. Let’s get some money from the family vault. Even Harry needs to get some money out of his vault. I’ll do the annual transfer today itself instead of tomorrow. Then we can go and buy your wands,” said Uncle Moony.

They reached Gringotts and Uncle Moony asked for a goblin called Griphook. “What can I do for you sir?” asked Griphook when he reached the waiting crowd. Uncle Moony removed two keys and replied, “Harry here would like to go to vault 687 and I would like to visit the vault 1410.” Griphook took the keys and examined them. “That seems to be in order. You can follow Zeelex and I will take Mr. Harry to his vault,” he said, motioning the said goblin to come forward.

There was an account for the pack members, which Uncle Moony referred to as ‘family vault’. Along with the money made by the older members, some parents still send money, books or cloths to Uncle Moony in order to help him raise their children. All the resources are distributed among the pack members according to their needs. They do not live in luxury, but they do not live in poverty either.

Harry, on the other hand, had his own Potters’ vault where his parents had left him lots of gold.

“Very well. Ethan you can accompany Harry and Gina you can come with me. Meet me back here. Don’t go anywhere else.” With that, Uncle Moony started following Zeelex. Harry and Ethan were back before the other two. Ethan had been amazed by the mounds of gold, columns of silver and heaps of bronze in Harry’s vault. Harry would gladly share all his gold with the family but Uncle Remus would not agree.

However, when a few years ago, Harry had insisted that he contribute to the family vault, Uncle Mooney started taking minimum amount of contribution from Potters’ vault and transfer it to the family vault every year on his birthday.

While they were waiting, a tall, thin man with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt, entered Gringotts. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken before. Harry knew who this man was. He had seen him in his history textbooks and chocolate frog cards. He also knew that Uncle Moony did not trust him.

Dumbledore walked up to the main desk and said, “I would like to visit vault 713 please.” “Someone will be right with you sir,” replied the goblin.

Just when Harry was about to whisper to Ethan, suggesting that they go and wait outside, Dumbledore turned around and his gaze fell directly upon Harry.

The brilliant blue eyes twinkled with recognition and Harry knew he was in deep trouble.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really glad you guys are liking it. Please keep telling me how you feel about it. I would like to improve with your help since I have never tried writing stories before.


	4. INTERLUDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update the next chapter in a couple of hours…I promise. This isn't all for nothing update. Till then, here is a short profile on the members of Remus’ werewolf pack. 
> 
> Since these characters are not seen in the original series, I thought it would be better to avoid confusion in future chapters. 
> 
> If you do not remember who I am talking about, you can always come back to this page and refresh your memory.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.

INTERLUDE – WEREWOLF PROFILE:

_As of July 1991_

 

Remus Lupin: Head of his pack,  
Owns a book store,  
Is a member of the Order of the Phoenix,  
Teaches Advance DADA to members between age 15 and 17  
DADA, Transfiguration to members between age 11 and 15  
Basic Theory on Magic to members between age 9 and 11

 

Oldest and Eldest Members most trusted by Remus:

Stewart (23) – Joined in 1979, Works with a potions master and teaches Potions to  
younger members.  
Otto (21) - Joined in 1978, Works in a greenhouse and teaches Herbology to  
younger members.  
Amanda (20) - Joined in 1979, Works in Zonko’s Joke Shop and teaches Charms to  
younger members.

 

Members who are of age and are working as assistants in Wizarding World:

William (20) - Joined in 1983, Assists Lupin in the book store and teaches Muggle  
Studies and History of Magic to younger members.  
Kurt (19) - Joined in 1981, Assists in Quality Quidditch Supplies and teaches flying  
to younger members.  
Everett (19) - Joined in 1985, N.D.*  
Alleyne (18) - Joined in 1980, N.D.*  
Emma (17) - Joined in 1982, Searching for a Job.  
Stella (17) - Joined in 1985, Searching for a Job.

 

Members Working part time in Muggle World along with learning Advance Defence Classes from Lupin:

Luke (16) - Joined in 1980, N.D.*  
Heather (16) - Joined in 1984, N.D.*  
Alfer (15) - Joined in 1982, N.D.*  
Christophe (15) - Joined in 1983, N.D.*  
Walter (15) - Joined in 1985, N.D.*  
Tobias (14) - Joined in 1988, Searching for a Job.

 

Members between age 11 and 14 taking classes taught by other members of the pack:

Owen (14) - Joined in 1985.  
Samuel (14) - Joined in 1987.  
Jasper (13) - Joined in 1984.  
Brevis (13) - Joined in 1990.  
Nora (12) - Joined in 1984.  
Hugh (12) - Joined in 1986.  
Ethan (11) - Joined in 1988.  
Gina (11) - Joined in 1990.

 

Members below age 11 learning basic theory of magic:

Finn (10) - Joined in 1988.  
Clare (10) - Joined in 1991.  
Olivia (9) - Joined in 1987.

 

Youngest Members of the family:

Liam (8) - Joined in 1989.  
Warren (6) - Joined in 1991.

 

…

*N.D. = Not Defined

Some of the jobs are not defined yet. I will keep on updating the profile as the story progresses.


	5. CONFRONTATIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter…finally!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.

_Previously on BBB:_

_While they were waiting, a_ _tall, thin man with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt, entered Gringotts. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken before. Harry knew who this man was. He had seen him in his history textbooks and chocolate frog cards. He also knew that Uncle Moony did not trust him._

_Dumbledore walked up to the main desk and said, “I would like to visit vault 713 please.” “Someone will be right with you sir,” replied the goblin._

_Just when Harry was about to whisper to Ethan, suggesting that they go and wait outside, Dumbledore turned around and his gaze fell directly upon Harry._

_The brilliant blue eyes twinkled with recognition and Harry knew he was in deep trouble._

 

**CONFRONTATIONS:**

Harry was not used to being around anyone other than werewolves. Other than the occasional outings with his Uncle, he had never been in the company of other witches or wizards. Even then, he had not spoken to any of them. He was perfectly fine with letting his Uncle deal with others and preferred staying behind the shadows.

It’s not like he was sacred. No, he just wasn’t interested enough. But seeing the spark of recognition in Dumbledore’s eyes, he knew he would have to deal with the situation himself.

“Isn’t that Dumbledore?” Ethan whispered in Harry’s ears but he did not have time to reply as Dumbledore had started walking towards them. Harry squared his shoulders and silently waited for the older man to speak first.

“Good Morning boys. What are you two kids doing here all alone?” Dumbledore asked as he approached them.

Tilting his head slightly and schooling his face into false innocence, Harry replied “I wasn’t aware we weren’t allowed in here without being questioned by strangers, sir.” Harry did not want to give up the game if Dumbledore wanted to play.

“My apologies, child. Of course you are. Sometimes I forget my manners. Must be getting old. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” he said, offering his hand forward.

Harry looked at the hand critically for a few seconds vying his chances. But since one couldn’t disapparate from Gringotts directly, he thought it might be safe and shook his hand. Ethan followed suit.

Once the handshakes were done, Harry said, “Its been nice to meet you Professor but its time we leave.” “Oh yes, you would want to do your Hogwarts shopping, wouldn’t you? You seem to be about the right age.”

“No sir. I am not 11 yet.” And that was technically correct. His birthday was tomorrow. Of course he knew that the old man would have known that.

“And what about you young man?” Dumbledore turned towards Ethan.

“We really must get going Professor” Harry interjected before Ethan could answer. He knew if Ethan lied, Dumbledore would be able to catch his lies. “Ah! Yes. Of course my dear child.”

Harry did not like the twinkling blue eyes. He turned towards the exit door and was about to take a step forward when he heard Dumbledore speak again. “You know, you look just like your father but have your mother’s eyes.”

Harry turned back around. So the game had come to an end it seems. Dumbledore wanted to play all in.

“So I have been told. Its nice to know you still remember the details of how my parents looked even after all these years.”

Ethan moved closer to Harry now. They were almost touching. Harry knew Ethan would be there if he needed help. But he had to go through this alone. The meeting was overdue anyway. He always knew he would have to face the headmaster someday. He just wished it wasn’t the day before his eleventh birthday. He did not want to spoil his mood for any reason. He just wanted to buy his wand, go home, and celebrate with his family. He wondered what was taking his Uncle and Gina so long. But he also wished that this conversation would get over before they come and Dumbledore would go about doing his business that he came here for. He did not want to expose his Uncle to the man. Dumbledore still thought that he was on his side and that he did not know the whereabouts of Harry.

“I might be old but I have a brilliant memory, if I might say so.” Amusement was clear in Dumbledore’s voice.

“Oh yes! Some wonder if you and Nicolas Flamel share the elixir of life.” Harry noticed the shock in Dumbledore’s eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He wondered what all that was about. Anyway, at least now he knew that the other man’s eyes could do something other than just shine like a ruddy star.

Dumbledore however smiled again and said, “And you are bright like your mother as well.”

“Now that we have established I am like my parents, what do you want Dumbledore?” Harry was getting impatient now.

“We have been looking for you for 7 years now my child,”

“Yes. I know” Harry barely stopped himself from snapping at him.

“I see. Why did you leave your safe house? Where have you been since then?” Dumbledore asked kindly.

“Safe house you say? Did you honestly not realize what kind of people they were Dumbledore?”

“I agree there were some bad pasts between the sisters, but I was sure they would have taken care of you. You were safe there my child. You were safe in the house. It has your mother’s blood protection you see. I do not know how much you know about your past ---“

Before Dumbledore could finish whatever he was saying, Harry interrupted, “I know all about it. You need not hesitate Dumbledore. I agree that by mother’s blood protection was protecting me from the death eaters, but who was there to protect me from those inside the house Dumbledore?”

“I am sure it wasn’t that bad Harry,” This was the first time Dumbledore spoke his name and Harry noticed it. Dumbledore however continued, “You were just a child then. You couldn’t have known what mere discipline versus actual harm was. It wasn’t right of you to leave the house. You could have been captured by the death eaters. You could have died.”

“Is that what you think? Then tell me Dumbledore, why was it that I came within an inch of dying on my fourth birthday when my so called Uncle beat me up with belt and left me tied to a post in the backyard saying they would return home the next day morning? Why was it that even without the blood protection, I was safe where ever I was and neither the death eaters nor you could find me? Tell me Dumbledore, is it still a figment of my imagination when my rescuer had to untie my from that post that night only to notice that I was bleeding and barely breathing?”

This time, the shock from Dumbledore’s face did not dissipate quickly. When he found his composure again, he asked “Who _was_ your rescuer?”

As is on cue, Harry heard his Uncle’s voice from behind Dumbledore saying, “Sorry kids, we had a bit of a ---“ He however stopped when he saw who was in front of him. “Dumbledore!”

Dumbledore turned around. “Remus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun! Dun! Dun! The cats out of the bag! What do you think will happen? Do you think that Dumbledore was just pretending or was he truly innocent?


End file.
